Tentacle Atack!
by Demon's heart and angel's face
Summary: Tentacles. Heero. Duo. Need I say more? Heero and Duo are on a mission and get attacked by an experiment. Total PWP. 1x2 mature audience only! No likey, no ready!


Tentacles Attack

**Tentacles Attack!**

Heero and Duo stood on either sides of the lab door. Guns ready for them to aim and shoot. Preventers had received an anonymous tip earlier today that there were some illegal experiments going on in this lab so Duo and Heero had been sent in to look around. The whole place was deserted but this room. They could hear things being moved around in the room so they counted to three before nodding at one another and breaking the door down. They stood just inside the threshold, guns aimed at nothing in particular, eyes scanning the room, and ears alert for any noise. Duo lowers his weapon a bit, looking uncertain, and started to turn around to face the door. Before he could fully turn, the door slammed shut behind them and something grabbed Duo from his left. Heero's head spun to look at Duo only to have something grab him from his right and slam him into the wall. Heero blinked in surprise at the tentacles (only description he could think of) as some held his arms stretched along the wall to his sides. More were manipulating his legs so that they were bent at the knee close to his chest but spread to where it was bordering painful.

He looked up frantically to find Duo only to find him in the same position on the opposite wall. Duo looked just as stunned as Heero and looked like he was bordering panic. Heero's attention was taken from Duo when he felt his pants being ripped off. Heero looked down and noticed his shirt had been ripped open to reveal his chest and he now had no clothing covering his lower body. He watched as several of the tentacles touched around his entrance and 2 others began playing with his cock. Despite his fear, his body began to respond and he became hard. He looked up at Duo and watched in rapture as Duo's chin was lifted by one tentacle and another shot into his mouth. Duo's eyes widened as the tentacle in his mouth explored him and began playing with his tongue. Heero looked down over Duo's body and watched as tentacles began penetrating his partner. He heard Duo's muffled yell. He was pulled out of his staring by feeing a tentacle trying to enter him. He automatically tensed up but then forced himself to relax for what he knew was inevitable. Tentacles began to play with his nipples. They seemed to have a sucker on the tip of the tentacles because he could feel an intense suckling sensation on each of his nipples. Another tentacle penetrated his mouth and he understood Duo's surprise as it began playing with his tongue like a lover would. To distract himself from what was happening, he locked his eyes with Duo who was now looking straight at him. He watched as the panic dissipated and his partner's eyes closed.

He looked over Duo's body to see tentacles also suckling on his nipples and a tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock, acting as a cock ring he assumed, while another was sucking on the tip and yet another was stroking him up and down. He then saw 2 tentacles penetrating his love's ass and watched as more tried to work their way in. He also saw how the tentacles penetrating him seemed to be thrusting hard enough to move him up and down against the wall. After that realization, he became over-run with his own problems. The tentacles on his nipples began to suckle harder as another tentacle inserted itself into his mouth, making his jaw ache a bit, and he attempted to yell as he felt two tentacles penetrate him at once. He felt them thrusting inside him, going deeper than any normal male body part could. He moaned as more tentacles penetrated him until he felt impossibly full and counted about 6 tentacles thrusting in him. A tentacle was wrapped around the base of his cock while he felt suckle at the tip. He let out a surprised moan as he felt something slip itself into the slit of his cock and it began to pulse with energy. All the sensations were overwhelming. He began thrashing his head from side to side, praying that the torture would soon be over. He looked over at Duo through half open eye lids and watched as the tentacle that was holding the base of his cock, move down to play with Duo's balls. Duo's eyes shot open and he began to jerk as he screamed at the top of his lungs, though muffled as it was with tentacles still in his mouth. Heero watched as Duo fell limp and the tentacles lay him on the floor, passed out from his intense orgasm.

Heero felt the tentacle move from around his cock and felt a vibrating sensation run along the thing in his cock and along his balls, where the tentacle had moved to, and screamed as much as he could while the tentacle in his cock seemed to eat his cum before it could actually leave the slit. He held onto consciousness as the tentacles set him down and released him. He watched as they receded to a box on a desk by the wall he was laying by. Heero crawled slowly but surely over to Duo, not being able to do more, and scanned his body for injuries. Duo seemed fine and with that in mind, Heero pushed the retrieve button on the cufflink on his shirt sleeve. After that was done, Heero passed out beside Duo.

A/N: Hey Peoples! This was just a totally random one-shot that I came up with. I got the idea from someone on livejournal, though I don't know who. So thanks to whoever it was. It's totally PWP so don't expect a sequel or continuation or anything. Hope you liked it. R&R, please!

Ja ne! - Triciakun


End file.
